


Vampyre B Slayed

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [22]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodbath, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Medic is gonna stay young and hot forever lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: It's a veritable bloodbath in here.





	Vampyre B Slayed

It was the slow process of drawing blood and mixing in anticoagulant, always careful to draw just enough without greedy.  
Medic lay in the bathtub, smiling up at the Classic Heavy with a toothy grin. Cheavy was suspended above the tub by an intricate network of chains, offering his throat to Medic.  
"Did you know Countess Elizabeth Bathory thought bathing bathing in the blood of her serving girls would keep her looking youthful?" Medic asked.   
Cheavy looked like he wanted to say something but in his neck keeping blood on tap made it hard to say anything.  
"I think she was right."  
Medic turned the valve, releasing a fresh spray of blood directly into his open mouth.  
"You taste rather sweet."


End file.
